Irritating Love
by fuzzyninjaAssassin777
Summary: AU. Katara loves bugging Zuko. It's just so much fun! Zuko goes to Katara's house to spend some quality Valentine's day time with his lovely girlfriend. But, wait, why is she mad at him? ZUTARA!


**DISCLAIMER: Don't own nothing but whatever transfers from my brain waves to the keyboard.**

**So I decided to do a Valentine's day zutara oneshot. It's actually based off, well pretty much is, what happened between me and my boyfriend yesterday. We decided to do hearts day early. Most of the dialogue used is pretty much what he and I said, except, since this is a fic, I added things to make it longer.**

**Also, this is fluffy. (I love that word. Fluff. Mm…I'ma go make a PB & Fluff sandwich!)**

**Also, for those reading Put Your All Into It, I will be updating that very soon. I just had to work some things out. That and I've been really busy with school and dance classes and what not. **

**So happy Hearts Day! Please R&R! Especially my BETA :)**

Katara was ecstatic as she ran around her room trying to get cleaned up and looking perfect before her boyfriend arrived. Sokka had gone out with Suki to do their own little thing and Gran-Gran had went on a date with Pakku, so she and Zuko would have the house to themselves.

_Zuko._ She thought about her boyfriend of two years. She loved him so much and he loved her. Even though they told each other this more than should be legal, Katara couldn't help the overjoyed feeling she would get when those three tiny words fell from his sweet lips. It was even better when he _showed _her how much he loved her. And because she loved him more than humanly possible, she decided to mess with him.

DING DONG!

"One second!" She screamed as she finished putting on some clear, vanilla flavored lip gloss. It was Zuko's favorite.

Katara ran down the stairs in excitement but managed to regain her composure once she reached her destination. Her faced morphed into an impassive expression as she calmly opened the door.

His deep, raspy voice sent shivers down her spine, but she managed to control herself. "Hey, babe," Right in front of her was the tall, handsome, muscular, adorable love of her life with a smile so big, it looked like it would split his face in two. In his left hand was a beautiful bouquet of multicolored roses whose aroma would probably kill her with its sweetness if she inhaled to much. _Sudden Sniffing Death by roses. Huh._

In Zuko's right hand was a big heart shaped box of chocolates which, if she ate too much, and she knew she would, would probably kill her by overdose. She absolutely _loved _chocolate. Under his arm was a giant stuffed penguin. She wanted to smile at his thoughtfulness, but then her little game wouldn't work. And it didn't help that he smelled absolutely delectable.

Zuko licked his lips and leaned in to kiss her, but at the last second she put a hand in his face. He met her big blue eyes, his full of hurt. "What was that for?" He asked.

Katara's face remained stoic when she spoke. "You know what that was for."

Zuko's faced donned a very confused expression and as he tried to step into the house, Katara blocked his way. He set the stuff down on the porch and sighed. "No, I don't, baby."

She pretended to get angry. "Yeah huh.

Zuko mentally rolled his eyes. _Why is she being so childish?_ "Nuh uh."

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh uh!" He couldn't help but act childish right back.

"YES YOU DO!" She yelled.

Zuko's golden orbs pleaded with his girlfriend to tell him what was wrong. "Tara, tell me what I did." Katara was about to speak again but he glared at her and cut her off. "And don't you even think about saying 'You know!' again!"

Katara scoffed, but smiled in her mind. This was getting fun. "I don't have to _think_ of saying it because I am _going_ to say it." She moved away to let him in, to which he gladly did after picking up the presents. It was freezing outside. Sure, she loved getting him riled up, but she wasn't cruel. "You already know." She said while putting a small pause in between each syllable. Katara walked away from him to sit on the cream leather couch.

Zuko threw his hands up in to air and rolled his eyes. "Oh sweet God. Are we really arguing?" He asked with an incredulous expression. He walked over to sit next to her on the sofa. Leaning over, he whispered in her ear making her shudder from the warmth of his breath. She didn't move away and he smirked that oh-so-sexy smirk of his.

He leaned over her. She tried to wiggle away but he pinned her so her back was to the armrest. "Come on, Tara." He said in a seductive tone. "It's Valentine's day. You know, hearts and lovey-dovey mushy stuff?" Zuko tried to kiss her supple, glossy lips again but she pulled away and he frowned.

She turned so her nose was slightly in the air. "Get off me. And technically it's not Valentine's Day. Tomorrow is. And ours isn't gonna start till you apologize."

Zuko stared into her cerulean eyes for a moment and then sighed. He couldn't win. "I'm sorry?" It came out sounding like a question.

There was some silence as she just stared skeptically at him for some time. Then she shrugged. "Okay."

He looked absolutely relieved. "So can I kiss you now?"

Katara smiled for the first time since he got there and nodded. Zuko quickly dove in and groaned when he tasted her lips. Her tongue tasted like peppermint and her lips tasted like his favorite vanilla lip gloss of hers. It was the perfect combination. He nibbled on her bottom lip and she moaned, running her fingers threw his black locks. He loved that sound and he loved when she played with his hair.

When Katara ran her tiny tongue across Zuko's lips silently asking for entrance, to which he more than happily obliged, he groaned into her mouth. He felt her tongue slide into his mouth and his fought with hers for dominance. She began sucking on his tongue just the way he liked which emitted a growl from deep within his chest. She giggled. When Katara did this when they kissed, it reminded him of all the other things that little pink muscle of hers had done to him in the past two years they'd been dating. Zuko moaned when images of the two of them began floating around in his head. He loved Katara so much it hurt and he was going to keep her up all night showing her just how much. It was, after all, the Day of Love.

They broke away for some much needed air with big goofy smiles on their faces and a dreamy glint in their eyes.

It suddenly dawned on Zuko that he still didn't know what he did to make Katara go on a rampage. He was hesitant to ask for fear that she might get upset again, but despite his better judgment, he did.

"Soooo…what did I do anyway?"

To his surprise, she didn't explode again.

"You ate my last piece of French toast yesterday."

**END! Sorry if this was bad. I just got this idea from my boyfriend and I and decided it'd be perfect for Zutara. Please read and review. I'd very much appreciate it. And sorry if you don't like fluff.**

**~Fuzzy Ninja Assassin~**


End file.
